Pigs
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Mammalia | order = Artiodactyla | family = Suidae | genus = Sus | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} Pigs are hooved omnivorous mammals characterized by a large head with a long snout and a squiggly tail. Female pigs are referred to as sows while baby pigs are called piglets. Regardless of age or gender, pigs are better known for their consumptive value to humans, particularly in the form of bacon, ham, pickled pigs' feet, bologna, hot dogs and, if one must... spam (the true ingredients of which are a mystery to all). Pigs may not be particularly prominent in terms of horror fiction, but they have made an impact on the genre from time to time. In the 1983 Stephen King novel, Cycle of the Werewolf, a character named Elmer Zinneman owned a pig farm with eleven pigs. His pigs were attacked and killed by werewolf Lester Lowe in September of that year. .]] In the season one episode Buffy the Vampire Slayer called "The Pack", high school principal Bob Flutie bought a baby pig to serve as the mascot for the school's varsity football team, the Razorbacks. Naming it Herbert, he dressed the pig up with fake spikes and a football helmet to show school spirit. Unfortunately for Herbert, a group of students who were possessed by the predatory instincts of a rare breed of hyena broke into the school and ate poor Herbert. One of these students was Xander Harris. In the "Animal Pragmatism" episode of Charmed, three amateur witches named Tessa, Andrea and Brooke conducted a spell to transform a pig, a snake and a rabbit into three well-built attractive men. In the DC Comics/Vertigo series Fables, the Three Little Pigs have a longstanding and understandably contemptuous relationship with Bigby Wolf, aka, the Big Bad Wolf who, in the context of the series, is a werewolf. In the 1980 film The Shining, Jack Nicholson's character invokes the famous line from The Three Little Pigs, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in... or I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in". He says this while attempting to break through a bathroom door in an effort to murder his wife, Wendy. In the 2005 film The Devil's Rejects, the head of a pig can be seen propped up above the lintel of the Firefly family farmhouse. An actual pig's head was used for this scene and was not a prop. Another severed pig's head was seen in a bad state of decomposition in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The Australian serial killer known as Mick Taylor was a pig farmer. He fashioned the side of his pick-up truck into a makeshift butcher table and also kept an insulated cold case in which he would keep the dismembered pig parts. Wolf Creek 2 Pig farm Pig farm redirects to this section. A pig farm is a farm where pigs are raised. On the MTV series Scream, the character of Troy James lived on a pig farm on the outskirts of Lakewood. The farm was located on Pikeview Road. The Ghostface killer captured Jake Fitzgerald and slaughtered him inside of a barn on the farm. Noah Foster was captured and buried alive in a coffin. He was buried inside the barn that Jake was murdered in. The killer then baited Quinn Maddox out out to the farm to square up a deal. He impaled Maddox with a pitchfork and let him bleed out. Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen found him and got blood on their hands. The police found Emma holding the weapon and they were arrested. Notes * Pigs are also often referred to as swine. * Another species of pig is the Wild boar, or wild pig, which are close relatives to the domestic pig. A razorback boar was the central antagonist of the 1984 Australian film Razorback. * "Pig" is also a derogatory term for a police officer. * Wisecracking dream demon Freddy Krueger often liked to refer to his victims as "piggies". References